This invention relates to a lift truck for use in ultra-narrow aisle applications. More particularly, this invention is directed to such a lift truck vehicle having a carriage which is extendable from laterally opposite sides of the vehicle and positioned within the vehicle.
In lift truck vehicle operations, a truck capable of narrow aisle applications is frequently called for. In narrow aisle applications, the lift truck vehicle must negotiate a very narrow aisle to retrieve and deposit loads both in that level and in higher load spaces, usually on multi-tier racks.
It is very desirable in such lift truck vehicles to have the capability of loading and unloading to both lateral sides of the vehicle. At the same time, it is also desirable that loads be retractable within the body outline of the vehicle so that the vehicle is no wider than absolutely necessary. One device for accomplishing these desirable functions is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,202 to Canniere et al. Another such device is shown in U.S. Application Ser. No. 650,586, filed Jan. 19, 1976, now abandoned, assigned to the assignee hereof. With both of these devices, a carriage mounting a pair of forks is traversable into load spaces on laterally opposite sides of the vehicle.